


【PWP】Flesh

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [11]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: 古劳，纯肉未成年车！！涉及拍卖！！道具！！半强迫！！非常黄非常变态！！！
Relationships: Guti/Raul - Relationship, José María Gutiérrez/Raúl González
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Kudos: 7





	【PWP】Flesh

Guti推开房门，进入这个昏暗的房间。厚重的窗帘遮住落地窗，隔绝了午后的阳光，几盏壁灯是房间的唯一光源。他解开领带和皮带走向那张铺着黑色床单的大床，他的战利品正一丝不挂地伏在床上喘气，伴随着双腿小幅度的扭动。  
那是个年轻的男孩，胳膊被绑在身后，粗糙的绳结磨红了手腕处的皮肤。长腿不安地蹭着床单，透明的液体从股间流出来，打湿了身下的黑色布料。Guti拽着他的卷发将他的脸抬起来，对上了男孩慌乱的眼神和那张透着不正常红色的漂亮脸庞。  
金发男人微笑了一下，和他打了个招呼："你好啊，小家伙。"  
因为嘴里的口塞，Raul回答不了他，只能从喉咙里发出一声呜咽。无法吞咽的唾液从嘴角溢出来，一直流到下巴上，随着Guti的动作在枕头上牵出一缕银丝。  
Guti贴上了他的身子，并注意到这具青涩的身体异常滚烫，他立刻反应过来，伸手探向男孩的腿间，摸到了一片黏腻的液体。  
Raul下意识地夹紧了腿，却被男人强硬的分开，一根手指不由分说地插了进入去，如Guti所料地碰到了一个坚硬的物体。  
"操，"他低声骂了一句："这群人真会玩。"

当他第一眼看到Raul的时候，就笃定了要买下他。和在拍卖场搔首弄姿的旁人不同，Raul的表情还带着一丝羞怯和不适应，显然没有经过"教育"，Guti猜测那些人认为他条件不行，根本没有怎么管，所以他只花了很少的钱就轻松地把男孩带回了家。  
按照流程，那些人熟练且粗暴地绑住了Raul的双手，堵住了他的嘴，最后塞上不知道涂了什么药的跳蛋就丢到Guti的床上来了，甚至懒得通知Guti一句，等Guti忙完了手续，回到房间，男孩已经被弄得有气无力，一副任人摆布的样子。  
Guti取下他嘴上的桎梏，男孩轻颤着被勒出红印的嘴唇，好半天才吐出一句话。他哀求道："拜托了....把那个拿出来....."  
Guti凑过去亲吻他高热的脸颊，一只手在他的腿上轻柔地抚摸着，Raul把整个身体都送到他的手上，渴求他的帮忙。见Guti没有理会他，他再一次小声地说："求你了.....帮帮我。"  
未开发的后穴被这不断跳动的玩意折腾了几个小时，药物让他的大脑一片空白，他除了在床上做些无用的挣扎外，大概只剩下啜泣和喘息了。  
在Guti的眼里，他的战利品像一只离开了水的鱼，在黑色的床铺上摊开透着粉红色的身体，等待自己解放他，给予他疼痛，快感，或者其他什么乱七八糟的东西。

于是金发男人慢条斯理地褪去了自己的衣物，从身后揽住了Raul，他挺立的阴茎抵在穴口，一点点地挤进去。  
男孩愣了半秒，昏昏沉沉的大脑似乎知道了接下来会发生什么，奋力地扭动着胳膊想要阻止Guti。  
"不.....不行——"  
Guti仿佛没有听见他的反抗，抽出一只手摁住了反绑的胳膊，下身向前挺动着，看着紧致的后穴将粗长的阴茎吞进去。  
未经人事的男孩张大了嘴，艰难的吸了几口冷气，即使是被跳蛋操了整整一下午，他此刻也感到了难以忍受的疼痛。Guti仅仅关掉了震动，并没有将那玩意取出来，反而把它推到了身体深处，卡在不知道哪个位置。  
等阴茎整根没入，Raul不敢再挣扎了。他无力地趴在床上，努力接受着第一次被插入的痛感。  
Guti却等不及似的，扶着他的腰，将他的下身从床上捞起来，摆出了一个羞耻的姿势。他俯身亲吻男孩瘦削的肩膀，然后就着这个紧密贴合的姿势开始操他。  
阴茎撞开后穴柔软的嫩肉，全部退到穴口再插进去，一下又一下地顶到埋在里面的跳蛋上，让它往更里面滑去。Raul绷紧了脚趾，嘴里断断续续的呻吟最终变成了哭喊。Guti一边律动着，一边发出几声喟叹，他玩过不少女人，还没听过哪个女人的声音能这样诱人，令他血脉喷张，不顾身下是个没成年的孩子，把他还没完全长开的身体搂在怀里，猛烈地操进他的蜜穴，挤出更多的体液来，顺着大腿淌出一道道水痕。  
他的手也没闲着，横在Raul的胸前去挑逗他的乳头，对着那两点又捏又搓。Raul的半张脸仍然扎在枕头里，含糊不清地求他停手："停....停下....啊....别摸那....."  
Guti的经验丰富，知道怎么玩能摧毁他那多余的矜持，于是真的收回了手，将他的脸扳过来，同时加快了身下抽插的速度，满意地欣赏男孩的两道剑眉都皱到了一起。  
哦，他的战利品还有一颗小桃花痣。Guti的心里微微一动，把嘴唇印了上去。Raul闭上了眼睛，害怕他吃了他似的抖了几下。  
男人问他："那摸哪里？"

那摸哪里？Raul哪里知道，他只知道自己浑身上下都又热又痒，丝丝快感从两人交合的地方攀上来，冲到他不太清醒的脑袋里。他发觉自己开始迎合Guti的动作，撅着屁股往后面蹭去，使得阴茎捅的更深。  
Guti注意到他的动作，了然一笑，那只手一路往下摸，堪堪地躲过男孩已经硬挺的性器，最终又回到他的臀部。  
Raul没有得到应有的抚慰，本能的想自己来，然后发现双手还处于束缚的状态，手腕已经麻木到没有力量挣脱粗绳了。  
"能不能....."他喘着气开口："把绳子解开...."  
Guti继续当没听到，又操了几下才告诉他："不能。"  
这样残忍的拒绝让Raul委屈地呜咽着，摆动着腰肢想挣脱男人的胳膊，好让前端起码能够蹭一蹭被子。然而Guti看穿了他的意图，用膝盖抵着他的腿弯，抬高了他的臀部。得不到触碰的前端暴露在空气里，顶端冒出几滴白浊。

Guti的金发被汗水打湿，散在后颈上，他跪在柔软的被子上操干着泛红的后穴，肉体的撞击声回荡在空荡荡的房间里。Raul也没好到哪里去，泪眼朦胧地随着身后男人的动作起伏，暗黄色的灯光在眼前晃来晃去，晃成了阵阵白光。  
Guti戳到某个点上的时候，他的呻吟忽然变了个调，惊叫着射了出来，身体在Guti怀中颤抖抽搐着，后穴猛地搅紧，让男人差点跟着缴了枪。  
"操，放松点。"Guti拍了拍被操射的男孩的屁股，抽出沾满黏稠液体的阴茎，再缓缓插进高潮未尽的身体，连带着留在里面的跳蛋，继续摩擦着那一点。  
Raul被他的举动彻底弄崩溃了，眼泪止不住地涌出眼眶，那些白光开始闪烁，他软绵绵地靠在男人怀里，彻底失去了动弹的力气。  
最终Guti没有射进他的身体，而是在十几个冲刺后硬生生地拔了出来，射在外面。男孩的大腿和屁股上全是乱七八糟的液体，乳白色的精液甚至溅到了他光裸的腰部，沿着腰侧滑进被褥。  
Guti刚松手，他就倒在床上失去了意识，还未合拢的穴口仍然在分泌体液，跳蛋的白线黏在了腿根上。Guti捻起那根线，把一直卡在里面的跳蛋慢慢拽出来，同时带出更多的水，浸透了一大块黑色床单。

Guti抱起不省人事的男孩，到浴室里给他好好清理了一番。他大概是用了半条命才克制住在浴室里再操他一次的冲动，鬼他妈知道那群拍卖的人怎么能忽视这样美味的猎物。  
不过也好，Guti不介意自己调教。  
他将Raul安顿在另一张干净的床上，不忘帮他盖好了被子。男孩睡得很沉，那张青涩稚嫩的脸看上去安静又美好，好像刚刚的激烈情事只是一场梦。Guti的手指轻轻地抚过他的卷发，神情温柔地在他的额头上落下一个亲吻。  
做完这天使般的一切，他拿过一个细细的银环，铐在了Raul的脚踝上。镣铐发出一声脆响，小小的红灯闪了一瞬，预示着没有Guti的指纹，谁也打不开。

Guti推开房门，走廊里路过一个男人，满脸堆笑地走过来："听说你在拍卖场中标了？"  
"嗯。"  
Guti不想和这个同样经常去拍卖场的人多纠缠，然而对方却挑挑眉毛："哪天给兄弟几个也玩玩呗？反正又不贵。"

金发男人转过身，一双蓝色的眼睛冷冷地看着他，露出一个刻薄的笑容："滚远点。"  
在对方尴尬的神色中，他锁上了房间的门。

END


End file.
